phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Council of Six
The Council of Six is an organization in Phantasy Star Online 2. It has gone through several revisions since its inception during the war with Dark Falz Elder during the early years of New Light History, also known as the After Photon calendar. The Council of Six is committed to protect Oracle's Mothership regardless of cost or consequence. During times of great distress, the Council of Six can enact an absolute order known as Code: Abyss. This code releases a signal that mind controls all ARKS members watching a projected broadcast to seek and destroy the threat to the Mothership. Composition Episodes 1-3 The first form of the Council of Six was founded by six original members in AP 198. Odd numbered members of the council were designated the Three Heroes. These legendary members took part in the war against Dark Falz [Elder]. As a testament to their aptitude for combat, their names would be passed on to their future successors that take their place on the council. They are also famous for wielding special Genesis weapons, items that contain immense amounts of power that cannot be wielded by standard ARKS recruits. Even numbered members were elected to establish a balance in the organization. Although they, too, would receive successors, their symbolic names would not pass on to the next generation. The following table includes every member in the council in its first form. Episodes 4-present The status quoue would remain unchallenged for many years until AP 241 (Episode 4). The council went through a heavy reorganization that became the face of the foundation seen today. The current roster is shown below organized by section. History In AP 198, ARKS engaged in mortal combat with Dark Falz Elder's darker army. Were it not for the small band of extremely talented ARKS among their numbers, the battle would have surely drifted unfavorably. However, they were successful in repelling the darker commander's assault and they managed to seal him for the time being within a relic on Naverius. Despite winning the battle, ARKS suffered massive casualties and, as a result, were forced to reorganize. Acknowledging the bravery and impressive skill displayed by Regius, Maria, Klariskrays I, and Casra I, an organization was concocted which became known as the Council of Six. It included three members known as the Three Heroes, heroes that took part in the fight against Elder. In order to balance out their power, they appointed additional even-numbered members known simply as the Even Numbers. The full roster for the council now consisted of the following founders: #Regius #Maria #Casra I #Atossa #Klariskrays I #Wolf The Council of Six dedicated themselves to the protection of Oracle's Mothership at all costs. If there was ever a greater need for more troops, the council was granted authority to issue out an absolute order known as Code: Abyss. This law brainwashes ARKS personnel aboard the ships to seek and destroy a designated target that threatens the sanctity of Oracle. As the years pass, a series of misfortune takes its toll on the council's members. Number 5, Klariskrays I, suddenly died in AP 207 as a result of Luther's experiments, although ARKS were unaware of his research at the time. 19 years later, she is replaced by Klariskrays II in AP 226. One year later, AP 227, Dark Falz Apprentice kills Atossa and Wolf, although the ARKS explained away the circumstances of their demise as merely succumbing to disease. In her hunt for Apprentice, Klariskrays II and a fellow ARKS named Melfonseana engage the Dark Falz directly (in the timeline before the Protagonist). While they successfully repelled Apprentice's army, unfortunately, this led to the death of Seana and then Klariskrays II vanished shortly after becoming corrupted. Despite the heavy losses once again, the council would quickly renew their numbers in the coming years. Truly, this was a testament to their philosophy of balance. Casra II was appointed as Number 3 by AP 230. 4 years later, a 12-year-old girl was named Klariskrays III which was followed shortly after with the appointment of Huey as the council's Number 6. This second generation of heroes refilled most of the void left by the destruction from the Dark Falz army. Hiding in the shadows, the Council of Six had a hidden member Number 0. To the residents of Oracle, she was simply known as Quna the idol sensation. However, when not performing, Quna would transform into Zelsius Quna. By utilizing the photons in her body, she had the power to make herself appear invisible while she acted as the council's assassin that weeded out so-called "traitors." The council now appeared as follows: : 1. Regius : 2. Maria : 3. Casra II : 4. (Empty) : 5. Klariskrays III : 6. Huey : 0. Zelsius Quna Over the course of certain events in Episode 1, Klariskrays II, now known as Matoi, is discovered alive but with no memory. She received help from an up and coming ARKS member, the player character (Player), to remember who she was. Zeno vanished when he distracted the revived Dark Falz Elder, who escaped from his prison within the Naverius relic and secured a new body in Gettemhart. Episode 2 followed time travelling exploits from Player, Sara, and Maria in order to defeat Elder and save Zeno. Now that he had returned alive and well, Zeno trained with Maria in order to awaken his latent powers. Although he initially insisted on the Hunter lifestyle, he was destined to follow the path of the Ranger and was reborn as the Council of Six's fourth member, now wielding the legendary Nanaki the Vigilant. In AP 241, another reorganization took place. This removed the original sense of balance that the founders established with its heroes and, instead, moved the council into the direction of a structured military hierarchy of command sectioned into divisions. The Council of Six leaders became division commanders or seconds, and supreme leadership was bestowed upon Ulc after Xiao removed himself from office to dedicate himself to the pursuit of discovering a means to end the Profound Darkness once and for all. Trivia *When the Japanese name is read literally, it can be translated as "Hexagonal Equilibrium" or a "six-pointed balance." Because of the kanji and the general difficulty of reading it, English communities (with no official western localization officially developed) used this name for a short time after the game's original release. References & Notes Category:Organizations Category:Phantasy Star Online 2